More than just friends
by AnekoGia
Summary: Itachi and Yahizui have been friends for years. So what happens when Yahizui started to have feelings for him. (A birthday and Christmas present for Itygirl) Modern High school AU


**Disclaimer: The OCs does NOT belong to me (Except for the fan girl). All the OCs in this story belongs to Itygirl.** **If you** **like Itachi/oc stories, do read her fanfiction 'pain and hope', it is one of my favorite fanfiction and I do recommend you check it out.**

It's another day exciting day in Konoha.

Uzumaki Yahizui has just dropped her cousin, Naruto, at his Middle School and is paddling her bicycle faster and more cheerful than usual. Why you ask? Because today is her birthday.

From this day onwards, Yahizui is final offically recognize as an adult. Being one of the youngest in class, Yahizui was not allowed to do stuff that classmates who have turned seventeen can do. Now that the day has come, she no longer has to feel left out.

The thought of it made her pick up her bike's speed.

Once Yahizui reached Konoha high school's gates, she quickly parked her bicycle and made her way into the building. She can't wait to see her friends. Especially one particular boy.

"Guess who is now a legal adult!" Yahizui's thoughts were cut off when she felt two arms grab onto her waist and spin her around, causing her to squeal.

When she was placed back down, Yahizui immediately recognize the two figures in front of her.

"Hakudoshi! Tojiro!" She greeted as the three friends hugged. When she let go, she smacked Haku arm, making him whince. "Why did you do that. Don't scare me like that."

"Sorry if I did, Hizui." Haku apologized, scratching the back of his head. "It's not everyday you turn seventeen."

The three friends giggled and quicky made their way into the High School's building. As they were placing their shoes on the racks, Tojiro notice Yahizui's down expression as she kept looking outside.

"Hizui, what's wrong?" He asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Yahizui turn to face him. "Oh, it's nothing." She assured him before turning back to the school's entrance. "It's just that, he should be here by now."

"Who?"

"She is talking about her lover boy, Tojiro." Haku added teasingly, making Yahizui's face grow as red as her hair.

"Hey, Itachi and I are only friends, okay." Yahizui retorted as she turn and made her way to class with her friends tagging behind her. "Besides, I'm just worried he might be late for school. He is always earlier than either of us."

Haku didn't buy her excuse one bit. "Yeah right."

"Although, I'm surprised that you two are not a couple yet." Tojiro added as they enter class and sat on their seats. "Considering how much time you spent together."

Yahizui blush at the remark. She and Itachi have been close friends ever since her parents died when she was six. She was then taken in by her relatives, Kushina and Minato, who were friends with the Uchiha family, and was later introduced to the boy. Ever since the first day they met, the two has done almost everything together.

Things changed when Itachi returned to Japan from studying abroad in America the year before. Since then, Yahizui's feeling for him has changed. She now no longer sees him as the boy she grew up with, but as the man she fell in love with.

Her thoughts were soon interruped when she heard a familiar squeals from the corridor. _Oh yeah._ She thought _Uchiha males are prone to fan girls._

She and a group of classmates looked outside their classroom window where a group of female students from every grade surrounded the tall figure of Uchiha Itachi giving him presents and cards.

 _This girls always get on my nerves_ Yahizui thought irritatedly, jumping out of her classroom window despite Haku and Tojiro's attempt to stop her.

She stood in the center of the corridor with her arms folded, a red aura floating behind her.

"Hey!" Yahizui shouted, gaining the attention of the girls. Their eyes widened as they recognized her as the school's infamous Scarlet Demon.

"Get to class."

She growled in her most intimidating voice, causing all the fan girls to bolt to their classes in a matter of seconds. Soon after, Itachi and Yahizui were left standing along the corridor.

"You still got that in you, huh." Itachi giggled as he walked towards her, trying to balance his bag and the many presents and cards on his hands.

"It was necessary. They were blocking your path." Yahizui said as they walked into class. "Your much later today. Why is that?"

"I had to paddle my bike slower today. Sasuke was bring his art project to school and he didn't want it to be ruined on the way there." Itachi explained, making Yahizui laugh.

"Sasuke is quite the perfectionist, isn't he."

When they enter their class, Itachi dropped the massive pile of gifts he got from his fan girls onto his desk, making every boy in class stared at him in jealousy.

"Look at the size of that pile." Tojiro commented as he and Haku walked over.

"Yeah, today is Yahizui's birthday and she has barely gotten and presents or cards." Haku added, flipping through the different cards.

The word 'birthday' made Itachi turn his head to Yahizui. "Today is your birthday. I'm sorry I forgot." He apologized. "I'll make sure I get you a present after school."

"Nah, it's okay." She assured him, thought a little disappointed her childhood friend has forgotten about her birthday.

Haku then red and passed Itachi one of the cards from the pile. "Hey Uchiha, this girl wrote 'Meet me behind the school when lessons are over'. So are going to meet her."

As Itachi stared at the card, Yahizui looked at Haku worriedly, mouthing 'what are you doing' but all he did was wink at her.

"I will." Itachi said, sitting down and reading his other cards. "Just to see what she has to say."

While he was distracted reading other cards, Yahizui grabbed onto Haku's uniform collar amd pulled him close in her, making everyone stand up from their seats to stop her but were to scared to.

"Look what you just did!" She whispered angrily. "Now he is most definitely going to have that fan girl as his girlfriend."

"I thought you said you and Itachi are only friends." Haku whispered back rhetorically. "Why are you so worked up over this small issue."

In embarrassement, Yahizui let go of his uniform and made her way back to her seat, blushing at the process. Haku sighed at his female friend's stubborness and made his way to her table. He was full aware of Yahizui's feelings for the Uchiha but never questioned it.

"Listen." He began, whispering quietly to Yahizui. "You can't keep you feelings to yourself forever. Stop being so stubborn and a tell him."

"But..but what if he rejects me." Yahizui asked. "What if he just sees me as a friend."

"Then Tojiro and I will deal with him. Why do you have male friends in the first place." Haku joked, making Yahizui giggle.

"I feel better now. Thank you for the assurance Haku."

-0-

The last bell of the day finally rung. Most students cheered, quickly packing their bags before running out of class.

As Yahizui was about to walk out of the campus grounds, she notice Itachi walking to the back of the school. _I almost forgot. He is meeting one of his fan girls._

Making sure no one is watching her, Yahizui ran towards the direction her childhood friend was walking. She followed the pathway before stumbling upon the scene with Itachi and the fan girl Yahizui recognized as first year student, Taiyoume Haruna.

Yahizui hid behind the wall to as she watch the scene, waiting to see what happens.

"Itachi-kun." Haruna began, blushing heavily. "I've only known for a while but I really admire your kindness and intelligence. And... since you've tutor me on my Mathematics, I have grown to...to like you not as friend."

She took one deep breath and closed her eyes. "I...I really like you, Itachi-kun. Please be my boyfriend."

Itachi, depite his calm composure, gasped at Haruna's proclamation. He knew she was going confess her love to him like every other fangirls he came across but he didn't think she would ask him to be her boyfriend.

On the other hand, Yahizui was just a suprised but she also felt jealousy built up inside her. _What kind of girl confesses to a boy they barely know?_ She thought to herself. _Could my birthday get any worse._

Itachi walked towards Haruna and placed his hands onto her shoulders, ready to give an answer. "Haruna, your a nice girl, but I can't be your boyfriend. Because... I'm already in love with someone else."

Haruna's eyes widened with disappointment by Itachi's rejection. Tears well up from her eyes in saddness.

"But.." Itachi continued. "I know there is a lucky guy out there waiting for you so don't be sad because of one rejection, okay."

Haruna looked at him, whipping her tears at the process. She took deep breaths and regained her composure. "Your right. Thank you Itachi-kun." She thanked with a smile.

Itachi return the gesture with his own gentle smile. Haruna, who has now calmed down, turned and made her way back to the front of the school, leaving Itachi behind standing along.

Seeing that Haruna was gone, Yahizui made her way towards Itachi. "Even when your rejecting girls, you do it real smoothly, I-ta-chi-kun." She teased, gaining Itachi's attention.

"How much off it did you see?" Itachi question as Yahizui stopped next to him.

"Ah.. pretty much all of it." She replied, shrudding her shoulders. "At least you let her down gently unlike other guys I know."

Both chuckled softly, knowing who Yahizui was talking about.

As they stopped laughing, Yahizui's composure started to become uneasy when she asked her question. "Earlier you said you are already in love with someone. Were you lying or was it true?"

"I was telling Haruna the truth." Itachi replied, folding his arms.

Yahizui heart beat increased upon hearing his answer. "Wait, it's true! Well then who is it?"

"Not telling you." Itachi said, turning his head away, trying to make it obvious.

"Come on." She begged as she scan through the different names of girls she knew. "is it Inuzuka Hana?"

"No."

"Ama?"

"No." Itachi's heart started beating faster.

"Her twin sister, Ima?"

"No."

"Then.." Yahizui's eyes widened. "Your cousin, Izumi."

"What, no."

"Then who is it..." Her sentence was cut short when Yahizui found herself leaning against the wall with Itachi's lips in her own. He was kissing her. Itachi was kissing her.

The kiss lasted a good five seconds before Itachi pulled back with a red blush spread on his cheeks and leaned his forehead against Yahizui's.

"It's you." He confessed, holding her hands. "It is you I'm in love with. When we were twelve and I was studying abroad in America, I couldn't stop thinking about you. That's when I knew you were the one. I love you, Uzumaki Yahizui."

"Itachi." Yahizui whispered as she cried tears of joy. "I.. love you, too. And have been for a while now."

Itachi smiled, cupping her cheek with his hand and leaning in once more. More pressure was added to the kiss as Yahizui moved in as well. Their eyes fluttered close as they enjoyed their intimate moment.

As they kiss, Yahizui felt the knots in her stomach loosen. She lifted her hand to touch Itachi's cheek. She felt like her heart was going to jump out of her chest. She and Itachi are in love and she felt contented with that fact.

After half a minute, the pair move away from each other and proceeded to hug each other lovingly. "I almost forgot." Itachi whispered to Yahizui's ear. "Happy birthday."

Yahizui smiled and hugged him tightly. This was a birthday she would never forget.

 **Happy Birthday Miss Ana!** **Hope you enjoyed this story.**

 **-Gi (Gillian)**


End file.
